Loving Angel
by RunAwayFromHere
Summary: hinata finds many new forms of love. nine to be exact. but who will she choose?


**I don't own any part of naruto. **

**T.T **

**Let's begin shall we?**

**Pulling her long indigo locks into a high ponytail and slipping into her training uniform, Hinata rushed out of her bedroom and through long halls and out the door. Hinata had always felt the need to train even though she was now second to the hokage. Yes, she was far better than Sakura. Naruto had returned a year ago, dragging Sasuke with him. Hinata had grown out of her crush for Naruto long before he had returned home to Konoha. Little did Hinata know that Naruto had a newly developed crush on Her. Hinata had no further love interest in Naruto. She did love him, but like a sister loves her brother. Sasuke rarely spoke to anyone rather than Hinata or Naruto. Hinata was like Sasuke's Angel. Sasuke was very protective of his Angel. No body would ever hurt hinata as long as Sasuke was around. But to someone else Hinata was their Angel as well. Gaara. Hinata was always there for him. Even when naruto wasn't. She was always there to talk to. When Gaara had told her about killing someone when he had lost control over his anger , Hinata told him that it was alright and he had to get used to not having his demon to control him. Gaara protected hinata even more vigorously than Sasuke. To Gaara, Hinata was his.**

**At the training ground hinata began fighting clones of herself, efficiently destroying them one by one and with precision. At noon the sun was blazing and hinata took shelter under a near by tree. She stared at the sky and then slowly drifted off to sleep. Three hours later hinata woke up only to see she was in the same place she had been before. Under the tree. Not wanting to get up hinata stayed there. She sat there for many more hours just thinking. She wondered when Gaara was going to return to visit her. She hoped it was soon. She really missed him when he went away. It was getting very late. The sky was almost as darker then Hinata hair. Suddenly she heard something move behind her. She froze. Hinata held her breath and slowly turned around only to meet the crimson eyes of her best friend. "SASUKE!" she screamed. He smirked and sat next to her. "y-you shouldn't scare people like that!" Hinata scolded him. He smiled at His Angel. "my apologies" he said in a mocking way. Hinata pouted and turned away from him. This angered him and he turned her head towards himself and looked into her lavender eyes. "don't turn away" he said "I want to see your pretty face" Hinata blushed deeply and Sasuke smirked. "come on" he said standing up. Hinata stayed were she was. Sasuke said nothing and picked her up in his arms earning Hinata's protests, which he paid no attention to. He carried her to her house but instead of going to the front door he took them to the side of the house were Hinata's bedroom window was waiting, open. Hinata begged him not to jump up there because she was scared he would drop her, but once again he paid her no attention. He jumped. She screamed. And then they were silent, standing in the middle of Hinata's room. Sasuke finally set her down on her bed and then sat in the chair next to it. Hinata began yelling at him about how dangerous it was to jump that high considering her room was five stories high. He waved her off and told her to go to sleep. She just continued to stare at him. "Go To Sleep" **

**He told her again.**

"**No" She said**

"**Now" he commanded**

"**No" she said again**

"**Go. To. Sleep." he said coldly**

"**or what?" she questioned**

"**I'll kiss you if you don't go to sleep" he answered.**

**She stared at him with her eyes wide. He leaned over her and dropped his head, kissing Hinata passionately. She Surprised him by kissing back. She was the first to pull away. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him. **

"**See I'm not scared" she said smiling. "I never said you were" Sasuke said looking into her eyes. She smiled again and laid down finally falling asleep. Once her breathing was relaxed and calm Sasuke left**

**The next morning Hinata awoke to a scream. She sat up in her bed.**

"**HINATA" the voice screamed.**

**Hinata blinked three times and walked to her door peering out into the hallway. "HYUUGA HINATA" It yelled again. Hinata was **_**not **_a morning person at all. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" she screamed. "DON'T YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE TOWARDS ME! IT'S TEMARI NOW GET DOWN HERE!" Temari answered her. Hinata rushed down the stairs to the living room area and hugged Temari. Hinata by instinct began looking around for Gaara. Temari laughed. "He's at the hotel Little one" she said through her laughs. Hinata blushed and looked at the ground, only succeeding in making Temari laugh more.

Hinata's Cheeks flamed from embarrassment, and she yelled at Temari. "Shut Up, That's why you like Shika!" now it was Temari's time to blush and Hinata's time to laugh.

"okokok enough let's go!" Temari said dragging hinata out of the house in her night clothes and messy hair. Temari would pay.

R&R please!

Who should hinata end up with?

I only have three parings so far and I need NINE it doesn't matter who it is just give me someone!


End file.
